


Rollerskater Chic

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: Dressing for attention wasn't exactly something Darcy did often.  But when she put her mind to it, she did it with style.  She was fairly certain Clint would notice.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 30
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Rollerskater Chic

Jane looked Darcy over and snorted. “Wear that if you want to, but be prepared to be heckled.”

“Hey. I look fine!” Darcy protested.

“No, you look insane,” Jane replied.

“I think I look good. How many people do you know that can pull off cut off overalls, knee socks, and roller skates?”

“Don’t forget the tube top, the feather boa and the pigtails. They make the outfit, really,” Jane said giving her another once over.

Darcy preened and replied, “And Clint said I’d never be able to find the perfect 70’s costume!”

“You’re right - it does encompass a lot of 70’s looks. Too bad you couldn’t also find a way to wear bell-bottoms or a long gypsy skirt. They were big back then too, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m going for the whole 70’s roller skater babe look,” Darcy said as she primped in front of the mirror. 

“Well, you did it. Though you look like you’re about 17. Is that really the look you want to project? Is it really the way you want to attract Clint’s attention?” Jane asked.

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that,” Darcy replied, considering her outfit again. “Although, with this tube top I don’t think anyone is going to mistake me for being a teenager.” She said as she yanked up the edge under her arms and adjusted her boobs yet again. She was thankful for the overall, it gave her a little bit of extra coverage when the top slipped downward. 

Darcy decided to go with the outfit. She was sure she could persuade Clint to look past how juvenile it was. She thought she made it look good.


End file.
